


Between a Rock and a Shitload of Mist

by Gaqalesqua



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Biting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fellatio, Fluff, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Strength Kink, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink, chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get stuck in part of Watchpoint: Gibraltar with your boss, and your enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antiloquist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiloquist/gifts).



“Smart move, boy scout.”

Your head was pounding as you came to, gaze blurred and bleary. What had happened?

“I was aiming for you, Reyes,” you heard a voice growl. “If you’d stayed still and let me swat you like a good little fly, we wouldn’t be in this mess.”

“You’re the one who won’t stay down, Morrison,” the first voice responded. Dimly, you saw a blur of black and red, standing somewhere to your…left? The fucking room was still spinning.

“This ain’t a dick-measuring contest.”

You tried to sit up, and groaned at a sharp pain in your thigh. An arm slid beneath your shoulders, and a hand pressed something into yours. It felt warm. Medikit?

“We’re not done talking,” you heard.

“Save it, Reyes. I have a soldier to help.”

“If I blow her brains out, you won’t need to.”

You heard the sound of a gun being reloaded as your vision slowly cleared. The blur of black and red in front of you was _Reaper_ , shotguns cocked at the figure crouching over you, his rifle aiming at Reaper’s head.

76.

“Get the fuck away, Reyes. Or we’ll see just how many lives you’ve got.”

You reached out and grabbed hold of something cool, gritty and firm, pulling yourself up with a grunt of effort.

“Easy, agent,” 76 began. “You were knocked aside in an explosion.”

“That your precious commander created.”

“Don’t dodge next time, then.”

“Explosion?” you mumbled, rubbing your head.

“Blew out the doorway of an old part of Watchpoint Gibraltar,” 76 explained.

“And unluckily for us, there’s only one way in, because your pet monkey didn’t make any more doors,” Reaper growled.

“Would’ve thought you could get out with your smoke trick,” you muttered.

“Oh, smart girl,” Reaper mocked. “I looked.”

“And?”

“I’m stuck in here with you two,” he snapped. “Just what I wanted.”

You clambered to your feet, brushing dust off your jumpsuit and out of your hair as the Talon operative strode across the room, kicking over an old chair and leaning against the nearby wall.

“Agent, my commlink is down,” 76 told you. “What about yours?”

You fiddled with the earpiece, but there was nothing except static and buzzing. With a sigh, you closed the channel and pulled the piece out.

“So’s mine. Must have been damaged in the explosion.”

“Oh, well done, Jack,” Reaper growled from his spot on the wall. “Let’s hope there’s enough air for the two of you.”

“Wait…you don’t breathe?” you asked.

“Barely. What else do you want to ask?” he snapped.

“What’s under the mask?” you began.

“My face.”

“So wait…what about you stealing souls? Is that bullshit or not?”

76 watched the two of you for a moment, before heading over to the pile of rubble blocking the door. He seemed to be examining it. You knew 76 was strong, but you were pretty sure even he wasn’t going to shift all this.

“I take life-force to heal myself when I’m injured,” the Reaper growled. “You’re lucky I don’t have to show you what that’s like.”

You felt heat flaring across your face and gulped quietly. For some reason, you didn’t _dislike_ the idea of him… _showing_ you anything. 76 grunted in the background.

“If I have to break your face, Reyes, I will.”

“Hate to beat you up in front of your underling, Morrison.”

It was starting to get warm in the buried back room, and you fanned your face, unzipping your black jumpsuit. The sound of metal whizzing down to your stomach was incredibly loud in the quiet atmosphere, and 76 turned to look at you.

“The hell are you doing?” he snapped. “You’re in front of an enemy soldier. Put your uniform back on.”

“It’s too hot,” you protested, as Reaper folded his arms, looking between the two of you.

“Don’t make me tell you again,” 76 growled.

“Let her do it,” Reaper urged. “I could use the distraction.”

If you had been blushing before then you were scarlet now. A few surprised noises left your mouth.

“Don’t you lay a finger on her.”

“Why, because you want to do it yourself?”

Reaper dodged a chunk of rock 76 threw his way, and you jumped back to avoid it as well.

“I look after the soldiers under my command, Reyes.”

“Is that what you’re calling it now?”

The Reaper took a step towards you, long coat swishing behind him, and paused in front of you. You could suddenly feel something cold trailing down your back as his gaze fixed on you.

“Step back from the agent.”

The coldness swirled around your wrist. His black mist.

“She can make me.”

Dimly you realised your gun was still on your hip, but you found you had no interest in reaching for it. There was an air of amused interest in Reaper’s voice as he tugged you toward him, and you were suddenly very aware of the exposed cleavage. Fuck, you were glad you wore your matching underwear today.

“Agent, shoot him.”

“Sir, I…don’t think I want to,” you admitted, as one of Reaper’s talons hooked into your zip.

“Oh my god.”

The metal clicked, just once. You inhaled sharply, hearing your gun drop off your hip as the weight of it left you, clattering to the floor.

“If I’m going to be stuck in here with you and your sidekick, boy scout…I’m making the most of it.”

Your zip descended to its end, just a few inches below your navel, and the black elastic waistband of your underwear was visible to both men as Reaper gripped your lapels and tugged you suit open to expose your lacy black bra.

“Tell me, agent, did you think this would happen today?” he asked, letting go of your suit.

“No,” you replied.

“You wear this kind of thing often?”

“…uh, yeah.”

Reaper turned to look at the stoic figure of 76 and if you could have seen beneath his mask, you probably would have seen a smirk and a raised brow.

“I remember you used to like unpredictable girls, Jack,” he said. You were pretty sure he was sneering.

“Let me remind you how goddamn fucking _inappropriate_ this is,” 76 growled, and you felt your body tingle at the sound, biting your lip.

“You can’t pretend the sight of this doesn’t do something for you,” Reaper taunted.

“Reyes, I’m gonna break your face.”

Reaper pushed up his mask from the bottom, revealing washed-out dark skin and a pair of full lips surrounded by stubble. You should have been concerned by the inhuman colour of him but you found that you couldn’t care less. His mouth looked perfect for kissing.

“Well, if Morrison’s not interested…”

“I didn’t say that.”

You looked up at 76 with a startled expression, flushing. He was frozen in place.

“Oh, so now you’re muscling in?”

“You start macking on my soldiers, yeah, I muscle in.”

The exposed mouth quirked into a smirk. “Mmm, you’re protective, huh?”

“I’ve been telling you how fucking inappropriate this is since you urged her to take her suit off.”

“You know that saying about people who protest too much?” Reaper asked casually, grasping your suit. His arms flexed, and the suit ripped open, metal itself splitting as the seams tore. That suit had been…well, it hadn’t given away during _stabs_ , and Reaper had just ripped it like it was toilet paper.

“Reyes-”

“You gonna help me, Morrison?”

76 looked between Reaper and you, his brows raising beneath the mask.

“You…uh…”

Soldier 76, speechless in front of you.

“You okay…with this?”

“I’m…I’m kind of… _more_ than okay,” you admitted. Morrison finally put the fucking gun down, and grasped your chin.

“More than okay?” he repeated, voice soft and raspy and sending trickles of arousal down your spine.

“Uh-huh,” you breathed, and then there was a tug on your suit again and you found your head going towards Reaper, his mouth darting for yours even as Morrison’s hand dropped to your stomach.

You were totally fucking _right_ about Reaper’s mouth.

His lips pressed roughly against yours, his scruff abrading the sensitive flesh and pulling a soft moan out of you. Morrison’s hand vanished briefly, only to return, this time with bare flesh, and god, his hand was really warm…

Reaper was _passionate_ , his tongue flicking out against your lips, slick and lukewarm and human (you didn’t know why you’d expected otherwise) a soft moan of pleasure leaving him. Without the mask, his voice wasn’t distorted, and you found yourself enjoying the little noises he was making. You were leaning into his body before you knew it, vaguely acknowledging the rough skin of 76’s fingers sliding up your body, because god _damn_ , this man knew how to kiss. You just about heard the clank of something metal hitting the floor, and then cool fingertips were running over your stomach, just below 76’s.

A second later your lips parted to gasp in pleasure as a calloused palm grasped your breast and began to massage the generous flesh softly. Reaper’s teeth dug into your lip and pulled gently, but it was a weak distraction from the thumb that began to roll across your nipple, pushing your bra up over a breast and exposing you to 76’s eyes. You found yourself panting as his fingers closed around the little pink nub and squeezed just a little, and Reaper abandoned your mouth, his hand cupping your cheek and jaw. Shit, you hadn’t realised before just how _big_ his hands were, and as his lips dropped to your neck, you wondered how they’d feel inside you.

The other soft black cup of your bra was pushed up and 76 had both his hands on your breasts now, stroking and tugging your nipples as searing heat shot between your legs, Reaper’s mouth sucking slowly on your neck and leaving, you were almost certain, a bevy of lovebites.

76’s hand slid around your back and unclipped your bra one-handed, and you felt it loosen around you as Reaper grabbed the suit lapels again and ripped, exposing more of your neck and shoulders. You let out a gasp that turned into a soft, desperate moan as 76’s thumb began rapid strokes across your sensitive peak. You heard a hiss and release of something metallic. A moment later, your unattended nipple was surrounded by a hot, wet mouth.

“ _Fuck_ ,” you whimpered, and felt your knees begin to shake.

“We’ll get to that,” Reaper growled, his hand skimming down your neck and over your sternum, pressing rough fingers against your belly for a moment before his hand rotated, and slid slowly beneath the elastic waistband.

“This has got to go,” 76 rasped, and snapped off your bra effortlessly, tossing the scraps aside.

“I liked that one!” you moaned in protest, parting your legs as Reaper’s fingers swiped back and forth above your mound.

“I’ll, uh…buy you more.” Was he blushing?

“You better,” you breathed, as Reaper’s teeth pressed gently into your neck. You looked down with a cry as 76’s lips got back around the sensitive peak, and your eyes widened.

Oh, shit.

76 was…god, was there a word?

His eyes were sharp, blue, staring directly up at you with an intensity that made you whine, face marred by long scars that you had to admit, only served to make him more handsome. There was a little bit of stubble on his jaw, and you could feel it rasping against your breast as his tongue flicked fast over your nipple.

Reaper’s fingers finally slid down and over your nub, and your thighs clenched in shock at the sensation of the rough flesh touching such a sensitive part of you. If you weren’t careful, you were going to need to get carried soon. He nipped and licked at your neck still, and you could feel how wet you were between your thighs.

“Sorry, _baby_ ,” he growled, “looks like both halves of this little outfit are going to have to go.”

With a loud snap the black undies came off and dropped to the floor. You wanted to be mad, but Reaper slid a finger against your slick and coated it, pressing his middle digit against your clit and slowly rubbing. A slow roll of pleasure washed through you, heavy and warm and ringing with the sensation of Jack’s tongue sucking and teasing at your nipple. The wet digit circled gently and you found your hand gripping Reaper’s shoulder as he lowered his mouth to your breast. His lips closed around it as Jack’s left you with a wet pop, his tongue replacing it with long, slow licks directly over the little nub. You could feel yourself getting warmer, and Reaper’s finger was starting to make wet sounds as he stroked it back and forth over your clit, your slit dripping with arousal.

Morrison’s hand gripped your thigh as you braced your hand against his shoulder, your legs starting to shake. Reaper’s strokes were getting a little faster, a little harder, and your breath was leaving you in short pants as both of them kept sucking on you. You could feel that ache of need, the sensation you felt so often when you needed something _in_ you and there was nothing to _oooooh, fuck_.

76’s fingers swept past Reaper’s, stroking over your folds, swirling in your slick for a few moments, and then one of them, big, thick, rough, _perfect_ , slid deep inside you. Your leg jerked and bent and Reaper growled as he was pulled down with you. Two hands grasped the backs of your thighs, and you found yourself pressed against a nearby wall, both men still suckling on you, still stroking, and your head fell back against the stonework as 76 effortlessly slid another finger into you and began to pump them both back and forth. Coupled with Reyes’ fingers and the mouths attending your breasts, you knew you wouldn’t hold out for long.

Already the pleasure was growing with that teasing ebb-flow heat that came with your buildup, and you started slowly bucking against Morrison’s hand as it stroked faster, gliding against your walls and pulling a whimper out of you. Reaper’s teeth skimmed your nipple, his hand matching 76’s, and your thighs tensed, legs jerking and toes curling as they slowly wound you up. Your back arched, your fingers gripping handfuls of fluffy white hair and pulling. Morrison growled, and your nails rasped against Reaper’s coat as you cried out. A trickle of sweat rolled down your stomach, and then you were coming, fucking coming _apart_ beneath the two of them as your nerves started bloody singing with pleasure.

Reaper released your nipple and rolled his tongue against it as you jerked in their grip, 76’s hand jerking fast and hard into you until you couldn’t take it anymore, your orgasm intense and flushing you with blood. Your skin was so sensitive, and sadly their attentions died into being irritable as the high slowly, slowly dropped, the combined touches doing little to bring you down.

“Shi-i-it,” you panted, and you didn’t need a mirror to be able to tell how red your face was, fuck.

“Is that an assessment of my skills, agent?” 76 asked, and it took you a moment to realise he was joking.

“And here I’d thought your sense of humour died with Switzerland,” Reaper muttered, pulling his finger away. His hand slid into his hood and something unclipped, and then his mask was sliding away from his face and your eyes were going wide in surprise.

His skin was the same once-dark washed out colour, his face marked with several scars. There was the light scruff you’d felt and seen earlier, the proud nose, and oh god, his _eyes_ , black sclera and glowing red irises gazing directly at you. Fuck, you could feel shivers of arousal. It was fucking predatory and when he capped the whole thing with a smirk, you actually moaned.

“Oh, you’re doing that again,” Reaper promised, his fingers running down your stomach and parting your curls again. You whined at the single stroke down your nub before he drew away, fingers teasing across your knee. “Hold her for me, Morrison.”

It wasn’t a request.

76 paused for a moment. “Why?”

“Trust me, you’re going to enjoy this.”

76 picked you up effortlessly, hoisting you up with your back against his chest, as Reaper dropped to his knees. Strong fingers wrapped around your wrists and held you up, another pair of hands gripping your thighs and holding your legs open. Reaper’s breath ghosted against your clit.

“Oh…my…god…” you whined.

“It’s a good start,” Reaper chuckled, his hands pressing you hard against 76. The soldier grunted as you ground against the bulge in his pants, the Talon operative kissing your mound softly. You were already wet as fuck, the man was doing this for _fun_ , and when his lips finally closed around your clit, you let out a keening gasp and pressed against him.

“God,” Morrison breathed against your ear, your head falling back as Reaper’s tongue swiped against your slit and curled upwards, pressing between your folds and inside you. You squirmed against the bulge again and Reaper’s fingers tightened on your thighs.

The feeling of him was cool and wet, agile as it licked around inside you, and you tried to push your hips against his mouth to get more of the sensation. 76’s lips found your neck, sucking slowly on your skin as Reaper extricated his tongue and gave you a wide sweep from your perineum to your clit, electricity zipping up your spine.

Morrison dug his teeth in gently.

You were pretty sure he was going to leave a hickey, but as Reaper draped your thighs over his shoulders and sucked on you, you found that you really couldn’t summon enough fucks to accurately care about the mark. Especially when his hands drifted up to play with your breasts. The soft pinching and stroking over your nipples resounded with each lick against your nub, and every time 76’s scruff abraded your skin, god, it was fucking amazing.

“F-fuck, Reaper,” you gasped as his tongue moved harder and faster, swirling back and forth until your hips were pressing and shifting more and more on Morrison’s crotch. The man growled into your skin as Reaper chuckled.

“I like ‘Reaper’, agent but… _Reyes_ might sound a little better…”

And then there was something cool rubbing against your folds as Reaper – _Reyes_ – moved his tongue back your clit and played the broad flat against it, and you looked down into his glowing red eyes, and then further, between your legs, to see-

That…was one use for Reaper’s mist you’d never unsee.

You could feel it pressing inside you, a slow rolling thrust into your depths that pulled a cry of pleasure of out you at the pressure. It was fucking _divine_ , and you couldn’t help dropping your gaze back to Reyes’ eyes, the ensaring red captivating you as Morrison released your hands to cup your breasts, and you fisted a handful of his white hair as your orgasm rose up.

His teeth dug into your skin once more as Reyes pinched your nipples, and the coiling heat began to tease and taunt with its slow drag towards the precipice.

“Goddamn,” Morrison snarled, and his voice made you shudder.

“Oh my g _od_ ,” you whimpered, grinding and bucking as you got closer to that high, Reyes laughing against you as he drove you there, and then you were over the edge, writhing in Morrison’s arms as Reyes pulled you down and forced a loud, helpless cry out of you. God, fuck, shit, he was _really_ good at that, and he was still licking as it thrummed through you, right up until you were too sensitive and trembling with each lap, and it was only when your thighs squeezed his head in protest that he dragged his tongue away, his hands dropping to your thighs as he rose up and licked his mouth clean.

“Nice,” he growled, and surged forward, teeth clacking against yours with an intense, bruising kiss. “Now, agent, I suggest you give your commanding officer a bit of love. God knows the asshole doesn’t deserve it, but he looks like he wants you.”

You turned around, your lips still tingling, to see Morrison’s eyes open wide at the suggestion.

“Agent, this doesn’t need to go any further-”

“What if I want it to?” you asked, as Reyes put you down, and a deep, dirty noise left the man’s mouth at the question.

“Agent…”

You grasped his jacket and pulled him down (a little difficult with his strength, but with your height, you needed to) and gave him the same kind of kiss Reyes had given you as the Reaper fondled your rear, pushing a surprised squeak out of your mouth. He made some appreciative sounds, ripping your suit around your ass as he began to rub his thumb over your slit. Morrison’s hand cupped the back of your head and the other groped your breast, thumb rolling against the nipple as the combined efforts of the two men quickly worked you back to arousal, despite having had an orgasm so recently. You could feel yourself burning hot and cold as you made out with your commanding officer – _your commanding officer, god that was **hot** – _ and then there was a new noise.

The sound of Reyes undoing his belts, and pulling down his zipper.

You stiffened as Reaper’s hips met yours, grinding his contained erection against your back and growling in pleasure. Was he…?

With a reluctant whine you pulled your mouth back from Morrison’s. “A-are you playing with me?” you breathed. Reyes looked up, and you caught genuine surprise on his face.

“You want me to fuck you properly?” he asked, and there was no shock on that question, just pure, growling lust.

“Thought you were going to,” you admitted, and rolled your ass against the thick, hard cock he was pushing onto you. Morrison made a discontented noise and dragged your mouth back, and you let your hands fall to his pants and unbuckle his belt. You yanked his pants down about his hips and burst out laughing. Reyes started barking with mirth behind you and 76 rolled his eyes.

“Patriotic,” you giggled, admiring the blue, red and white boxers. Still, your eyes fell on the bulge outlining them, and you soon ignored the stars and stripes in favour of tugging his boxers down, letting his cock spring free.

“Nicely down, Morrison,” Reyes taunted, his fingers trailing up and down your thigh slowly. Your breathing stuttered, uneven at the touch of his hand, and you gripped Morrison’s cock slowly. The soldier moaned, grabbing your shoulders tightly as Reyes’ hand moved around behind you, the rustle of cloth meeting your ears. As you wrapped another hand around the soldier, Reaper’s cock pressed against your ass.

“Oh my god,” you breathed, bucking upwards until the thick head was pushing at your slit, rubbing along your lower lips. “S-shit, Reyes…”

The Talon agent let out a moan of pleasure. “God fucking _damn_ , _baby_ , that sounds good when you say it.”

Your hands began to move slowly, and you dipped your mouth down to Morrison’s cock and slid your lips around the head, sucking gently. The rasping gasp that left his mouth was like a jolt of pleasure all in itself. You’d never heard a man make that sound before, and holy shit, it was a good one. You tongued the ridge, bobbing your head a little to work him a bit further into your mouth, and he let out a startled hiss of pleasure as the cool sensation of Reaper’s mist slid up your thighs. A moment later, the man bucked his hips, and slowly pressed inside you. You whimpered around Jack’s cock, and Reyes let out a mean laugh.

“Ohhhh, you’re so wet for me, agent. I can’t believe you want a Talon operative to fuck you like this,” he taunted, gripping your ass and squeezing handfuls. You took another inch or so of Morrison’s cock into your mouth and whined around it. Jack’s hands dug into your shoulders tightly and the pressure just about bordered on painful as he let out a loud moan.

“A-ahhh, you c’n go…uhn, fuck,” Morrison breathed, his hips rolling towards you helplessly. “Ah, fuck, baby…”

You took in another inch, breathing through your nose as you sucked on him, your tongue playing with him as you began to pant. Reyes was starting to fuck you, his cool hips slapping slowly against yours as he groped your butt.

“She’s…fucking pretty, isn’t she?” he breathed, the mist curling over your skin and suckling on your nipples. A cry left you and vibrated down 76’s shaft. He twitched and you sank forward another inch. Only another one and a half left.

“G _od_ ,” 76 choked out as you finally took him to the base, trying to stick your tongue out past your lips to stroke his balls. “Shit, oh…that’s…oh…”

Reyes smacked against you a little harder, a touch faster, and you could feel the brush of his black pants on your legs as he began to circle his hips. Your hands left Morrison to grip at the soldier’s hips, nails digging into the skin as you felt him tremble, like he was holding something back. The mist tweaked your breast again and you cried out. Morrison bucked down into your mouth and rewarded you with a strangled gasp.

“How long have you wanted to do this, Jack?” Reyes taunted, your lips pulling tight around 76’s cock as you sucked firmly. The sounds leaving your commanding officer ( _still fucking hot_ ) were filling the air, Reaper’s sounds a collection of more muted groans. You squeezed down on him tightly and grinned as best you could at the replying choked breath you gave you. You bucked your hips, working yourself against both men as the pleasure began to build.

“Why don’t you…shit…go…fuckyourselfoh _godd_ ,” Morrison groaned, as his body began to shiver, his hips pushing your mouth with growing urgency. Reyes laughed again and you whimpered, still clenched around his length even as he angled himself perfectly and drove into that sweet spot.

Oh, fuck.

The mist solidified over your clit and _shitfuckohgod **REYESYES**_ it was fucking _licking_ you, swirling your clit around beneath it and teasing it as you screamed in surprise and pleasure. 76 pressed hard against the wall as he started to twitch, and Reyes’ thrusts were uneven as you realised your commander was going to cum.

Reyes laughed again, the mist _stroked_ you like lips and tongues, and you were hurtling towards the edge when Morrison’s fingers trailed slowly over your cheeks and along your jaw. The soft and sensual sensation made you moan just enough to trigger his climax. His cock shivered and spat deep into you, and you tightened your throat around his cock, swallowing his cum down.

“Fuck, agent, you’re something else,” Reaper panted, groping you as you felt him begin to tremble. Morrison slipped out your mouth with a wet _shlick_ and his cock dropped by his thigh as he panted. A thumb stroked across your lips and wiped them clean. You couldn’t resist licking the roughened pad and you looked up into his beautiful eyes to see…

Oh, he was _blushing_.

He pulled you up, and you felt Reyes tug your hips flush against him, stroking hard across that spot. Your legs trembled.

“O-oh fuck, 76,” you whined, as the soldier gripped your breasts.

“You gonna come?” he rasped.

“She damn fucking is,” Reyes growled. Both voices rolled down your spine and pooled in your gut. The mist gave you a hard suck.

“Reyes…” you whimpered. “7-76…”

“Call me Jack, sweetheart,” he rasped, and kissed you hard.

Your eyes fucking rolled back into your head and the tension between your legs snapped.

You couldn’t remember ever coming this hard before. It was like your entire body came alive with heat and pleasure, and you dimly recalled the sensation of Reyes bottoming out in you and fucking you like his life depended on it, but you were too wrapped up in the feeling of 76- Morrison- _Jack’s_ lips on yours, his tongue sweeping your mouth as Reyes fucked you through your climax with blurring speed. Your legs finally gave out, and he kept you up with a hand slid beneath your stomach.

“Fu **uucck**.”

Reaper’s voice seemed, impossibly, to _lower_ , a deadly, inhuman edge to it as he came inside you. You gripped tightly to Jack’s shirt, sadly abandoning his mouth to inhale greedily on much needed air.

 _“Jesus,”_ Jack breathed, and you moved to peer behind you and his hand shot up to cover your eyes.

**“Excellent idea, Morrison.”**

A few moments later, Jack let you see again, and you were greeted by the sight of a slightly livelier looking Reyes, his skin flushed with health and life, some of the red glow gone from his eyes. He offered you a mean smile.

“Enjoy fucking the enemy, _baby_?” he rasped.

“Maybe a little too much,” you admitted.

He opened his mouth to say something, and then you heard the sound of Reinhardt roaring outside, a hammer smashing against the stone. Reyes grinned, and then disappeared in a black flash, his mist form zipping over to his mask and devouring it. He popped up briefly.

“Nice _knowing_ you, agent,” he laughed, and as Jack unzipped his jacket and wrapped it around you, Reinhardt tore a huge chunk of rock away from the caved-in wall, and daylight streamed through. Reaper blasted through the hole without even firing a shot, to the surprise of your colleagues. Jack sighed.

“Goddamn asshole showoff.”

“He do that often?” you asked with a laugh.

“You kidding? He used to run Blackwatch. That was half the reason he did it. Going in guns blazing on a bunch of assholes? His favourite thing.”

 _Wait_.

“Reyes…as in… _Gabriel Reyes_?” you stammered. “W-wait…the one who…”

“You didn’t realise,” he breathed. “Shit, agent…thought you knew.”

You probably should have guessed. How many Talon operatives could be called Reyes?

“You okay?” he asked gently.

“Are the two of you all right?” Angela called.

“We’re fine. Give us a bit of space,” Jack growled back.

“But you might need medical-”

“ _We’re. Fine._ ”

“Okay, grumpy,” you heard her mutter, and the group outside disappeared. You looked up at the older man, who was gazing down at you, somewhat impassively.

“Well that…was very far from the worst sex I’ve ever had,” you admitted. “Even if it was with my boss, and the man who tried to kill him. I mean, not that I haven’t fantasised about…oh…um…nothing.”

“About?” he asked, a brow raising.

“Well I kind…you know, on the battlefield, Reyes looked really good in…you know, all that…and you…both have voices that…shit, Jack, don’t make me confess this,” you pleaded.

“Uh-uh,” Jack chuckled, cupping your face. “I admit, I liked you when I first met you. Didn’t realise a young woman like you would like an old man like me.”

“W-well, yeah,” you breathed, flushing. He leaned forward.

“But you’re damn fucking wrong if you don’t think I’m not going to get you screaming that whole confession.”


	2. Chapter 2

Your watch told you that it was 2:am as you walked carefully through King’s Row, gun in hand. Tonight was…quiet. It wasn’t bad. It just wasn’t normal. You idly kicked at a bottle, your eyes sweeping the streets for danger. Overwatch had been in a battle here recently, so it wasn’t that surprising that the local noise had been quietened for now.

Still, there was something not quite-

_Oh._

You saw black mist wisp quietly through the doors of the local pub. It was closed right now, but apparently that didn’t stop Reaper from wanting a beer.

You swiftly and silently made your way over to the door of the bar, and tried the handle. It was unlocked, the door swinging open with a creak. You winced, paused a moment, and peered in. The interior of the pub was dark, lit only by the exit light in the back. You pushed down your goggles, and switched to night-vision, taking a step inside. It still seemed empty, even as you kept looking hurriedly around, ready to bolt at the first sign of Reaper. Another step, and then another, but your scans of the bar registered no one inside.

You switched to heat vision, and then you remembered that Reaper didn’t give off heat.

Fuck.

You had choices here. Options. Safe ones. You could leave the bar, report a sighting of Reaper, and run away, very fast.

Or you could hunt him down.

Alone.

At the very least, you could investigate this, if only to make sure you hadn’t missed anything interesting. It would be good to bring some information back to Jack. You switched back to night vision, and carefully moved across the floor, looking for another exit. There was a set of stairs at the back of the room. You cautiously made your way over to them and peered up at the top of the steps. There was nothing there, though there was some moonlight coming in through the window. You began to ascend, your finger on the trigger, muscles tensed and ready.

The stairwell was dark, but at the top, the wooden floorboards gave way to carpet, and you found your steps blessedly muffled. Your night vision was enough for you anyway. Still, you hoped your goggles would detect some movement. Another part of you hoped that it wouldn’t.

Perhaps Reaper was already gone? You made your way past a door, squinting at it carefully. It seemed shut. That was good. You would rather it was shut. After another few steps, you tried the next door. Shut too. Good. Yep. All the doors on the left-hand side of you were shut.

Which on the left the doors on the r-

Shadows burst from a half-open door on your right and swallowed you whole. Without a moment to scream, you found yourself pulled through the doorway. Your breath left you as your back hit a wall. Fingers gripped your arms tightly, holding you up against the wood and plaster, and, dazed, you looked up.

“Hi,” you said to Reaper weakly. His body pressed against yours suddenly, and your breath caught. He…recognised you, right? From…the backroom in the Watchpoint?

“Do you think it was smart to follow me back here?” he drawled, his grip still pinning you effortlessly to the wall as you gazed at his mask. It looked terrifying in the night-vision setting, and you were desperate to take the goggles off.

“I-I mean…um…”

He gazed at you silently, and pushed his body a little more into yours. As his thighs pushed yours open, his hips met your pelvis. And you felt the unmistakeable outline of his cock against you.

“You must just _love_ trouble,” he said. “You already know what I can do, and yet you followed me up here.”

“I’m an Overwatch agent!” you protested. Reaper reached up with one hand, and you prepared yourself to fall. You didn’t fall. The mist had taken the spot his hand had been gripping, and as he released his other hand, it held you up against the wall without a hint of a jolt. You swallowed.

“An Overwatch agent who doesn’t mind getting fucked by her Talon enemy,” Reaper pointed out, removing your goggles. You found yourself breathing a sigh of relief. He recognised you. Without the night vision goggles, though, you were blind. You had to rely entirely on your sense of touch as you heard him toss aside your goggles. “Oh, you think I didn’t recollect? Matching underwear, hot for Morrison, such a good girl…”

“Your track record with Overwatch tends towards the- _hey!_ ”

Your legs were just as immovable as your arms, and you were pretty sure you’d just felt the mist pinch your ass.

“Tends towards the what?”

“The _shooty_ ,” you said, feeling the mist begin to pull and tug at your suit. “A-are you going to let me walk out of here with clothes?”

His talon hooked into your zip, and lazily began to drag it down your stomach, letting the slow clicks fill the air.

“Depends.”

“On what?”

Your skin was bared to the air a half inch at a time.

“My interest in keeping you naked.”

You felt yourself throb at the statement.

“H-how am I meant to end up with clothes at the end?” you asked, as the zip stopped, just above the waistband of your underwear.

“You won’t,” Reaper assured you, and reached up, easing the suit down your shoulders. “Because you’d have to bore me to stay clothed. And I doubt you’ll bore me.”

“Is that a compliment?” you asked, feeling the mist begin to dance over your bare shoulders. Without a second thought, your arms were pulled free from the sleeves, and then the mist was tugging your suit down your hips, peeling it over your thighs and pausing at your knees. Your arms were secured either side of your head. It was not like getting cuffed. The smoke simply stuck to your skin and refused to let you move. You could pull free, but it would hurt.

“I know my own skills.”

He ran his hands up your thighs, his touch tauntingly light. Then his hands sunk into the mist and gripped your ass tightly, squeezing it. The tips of the talons poked into your skin, cold and sharp, and then hooked beneath the waistband of your underwear. You heard a snapping sound as he pulled your panties apart, and the ruined cloth fell to the floor.

“Those ones weren’t quite so nice,” he commented, his thumbs slipping between your thighs. You held your breath as the metal brushed oh so gently at your lower lips. The threat of pain, the danger he posed, somehow it just made you wet.  

“Next time I’ll wear the lace,” you retorted. A thumb stroked carefully over your clit. Your eyes closed.

“That or nothing at all.”

He rubbed your nub slowly, firmly, drawing gentle circles into the flesh. You couldn’t see a thing in this room. You could just hear his clothing shifting as he changed his stance.

“Can you see me?” you suddenly asked, your breath catching at the low rolls of pleasure moving through you.

“Do you want me to say no?” Reaper taunted. “Will it make you feel better?”

You whimpered softly as the mist drifted across your belly. His free hand skimmed up your hip, over your ribs, and stopped at your breast.

“I think we need to get rid of this,” he told you. The touches on your clit stopped. The sudden loss made you whine, and you rolled your hips briefly before you felt the pressure of your bra release. He snapped off the straps and you felt the air swish past you as he tossed the broken garment aside. “There. Doesn’t that feel better?”

There was a brief moment of rustling, and then his hands cupped your breasts. His gauntlets were gone, and his thumbs stroked carefully over your nipples. Your lips parted to let out a gentle moan.

“I figured you’d be pissed if I cut you,” he said off-handedly.

“Yeah,” you breathed. “Just a little.”

There was cool air filtering in from somewhere, and you could feel it brushing across the slick between your thighs as Reaper continued to tease your nipples with lazy strokes of his thumbs. You tried to squeeze your thighs together and give your clit a little pressure, but trying to do that proved impossible with the mist holding you like this. You could feel yourself throbbing gently, your clit needing attention.

“Could you…maybe,” you panted, “uh…I mean…”

“You want something off me?” Reaper asked casually.

“Y-yeah…”

His hands left your breasts, and his clothes rustled again. You suddenly tensed in your misty bindings as his lips sucked on your nipple.

“Fuck!” you cried, straining to push yourself into the touch. Immediately he stilled.

“You’re gonna have to stay quiet, agent,” he chided. “It’s late. You wanna wake people up?”

“N-no,” you stammered breathlessly.

He suckled on you again, rolling your nipple between his thumb and forefinger as you tried to keep quiet. Your breathing was fast and sharp, your heart beating in your chest. You needed a little more than this.

Correction – you needed a _lot_ more.

“A-ah…Reaper,” you panted. “C-can you…I want…you to…”

You felt his fingers running down your belly, across your mound. His fingertips stroked over your clit and began to rub, moving in fast circles. The first stroke made your breath stop for a moment, and then your thighs started to shake in their bindings. The Talon agent, _your enemy_ , wasn’t starting gently with you this time. His tongue kept playing with your nipple as you fought to keep your noises down, and your toes curled in your shoes. You bucked into the hand between your thighs as your low groan filled the room.

“Don’t get any louder,” he warned after pulling his mouth away from your breast.

“Please,” you panted, “don’t just stop…”

“Oh, I will if I want, baby.”

He left your clit, and ran his fingertips over your slit, tracing back and forth. His left hand was gathering handfuls of your breast now, not bothering to play. He was just groping you. A moment later he was squeezing your ass again, and then your thigh, his left hand spreading you open. The two fingers exploring your sex pushed at your slit, and then slipped inside. You shook with a soft moan.

“Too much, or you want more?” Reaper purred, his free hand roaming up your body to grip your chin.

“More,” you breathed.

“What do you say?” he asked.

“Please?”

“Please _who_?” he growled, his fingers starting to pump into you, just a little.

“Please…Reaper?” you gasped. You felt them slipping out.

“Did you forget what I told you last time?” he asked. “Please _who_?”

You racked your brains, trying to remember, as he slowly pulled his hand down, moving to work his fingers out of you.

“Reyes!” you gasped. “Please! _Reyes!_ ”

“Good girl. Your brain _does_ still work,” he mocked, and thrust them back in. You shivered as he cupped your breast. “Ask me what you want.”

“Please would you…use your fingers?” you asked. “To…make me come? Please?”

He leaned down, and teased the tip of his tongue around your breast.

“Stay quiet, or I stop,” he warned, and then you had to bite your lip. His thick fingers were fucking you roughly, almost without warning, and you were wet enough that it didn’t matter, because oh _god_ , the pressure on your walls was fucking _amazing_.

“Oh god,” you groaned, trying to work yourself into the man’s strokes. Your lashes fluttered shut.

“If you’re going to call for anyone, you call for _me_ ,” Reaper told you, deepening his stroke. “It’s _good manners_.”

“Oh, fuck, Reyes,” you breathed.

“ _Much_ better, that’s a good girl,” Reaper said approvingly. His fingers crooked. They caught a sweet spot. And you almost choked as you fought down a helpless cry. “I just wish you didn’t have to hold it in like this.”

 _“Fuck_!” you whined, feeling a few cool fingers of mist slip teasingly over your side, cupping your breast. “W-what…are they…”

His hand splayed out across your hip and his thumb began to rub your clit, keeping in time with the fingers buried inside of you. You briefly lost the ability to speak.

“You shouldn’t be so good to touch, agent,” Reaper chided, as the mist swiped over your nipple. You shivered again as you felt yourself beginning to tense, clamping down on his fingers as they spread you open. You felt a cool, wet tongue circle your nipple, and then the mist started to suck on you and you lost the battle to keep your cries in check.

The moment your voice peaked, Reaper stopped, pulling his fingers out. A painful, pleasurable ache filled you as the stimulation died away into a needy throbbing sensation.

“No,” you whined, “Reyes, c’mon…please…I was…it was just…”

“I said stay quiet,” he growled. “You can’t do as you’re told.”

“Please,” you gasped. “Don’t…I was…”

“You were gonna wake somebody up, bad girl,” he said. You felt the mist pushing and tugging at you. A few moments later, your knees hit the carpeted floor, and Reaper’s clothes were rustling, metal jingling, a zip going. You felt yourself pulse. Was he going to…?

A hand gripped your chin.

“This’ll keep you quiet.” You felt the tip of what could only be his cock pressing at your lips. “Open up.”

Your lips parted, and slowly, carefully, he slipped himself into your mouth.

“Oh,” he groaned, “I can see why Morrison enjoyed this…”

You sucked on the tip he’d slipped into your mouth and listened to the soft moan that left him. His hips thrust forward, and you made a noise of protest. Much as you liked the idea of sucking his dick, you had to take it slow, or you’d choke.

“Relax a little for me,” Reaper ordered, and you tried to relax your throat, breathing in through your nose. “I like you far too much to choke you.”

You slowly bobbed your head, sucking on the tip of his cock again as his hips pressed a little closer to your face, slipping another inch into your mouth. His moans were soft, muted, and you managed to lick him awkwardly. He responded with a low groan.

“Very good,” he purred, slowly rolling his hips. “ _Very_ good.”

You felt the cool touch of the mist against your thighs, slowly stroking up your legs, and gathering at your core. Fingers of smoke teased at your lower lips, and you whimpered. His hand gripped your hair, his grip tight but not painful, and as he began to guide your head back and forth along his cock, you felt the mist begin to rub your clit slowly.

He was warm, but cooler than the inside of your mouth, and one hand cupped your head to tilt your chin up as he started to fuck your mouth slowly. Each time he pushed forward, he grunted quietly, and you could feel the wet of your own saliva gathering at your lips. He slipped forward a little more, careful not to hit the back of your throat, purring gently. The mist was still rubbing at you, and you started to moan, the sound vibrating across his cock and causing him to respond in kind. You felt yourself drip.

The mist sucked on your clit, just a little, and you cried out, high and strangled. Reaper groaned, bucking his hips harder. He managed not to push any deeper, and worked you back and forth along his shaft. You managed to lick him as best you could, sucking every so often just to hear him moan softly. It was delightful to listen to. And you couldn’t help but notice that each time he made a noise of pleasure, the mist vibrated against you, just a little.

It was the most delicious vicious circle you had ever been caught in. He’d moan. The mist would vibrate. You would make a noise of your own. The vibrations of your voice would make him moan again, deeper, and so the mist would buzz harder.

“Shit, shit, shit,” he panted, his fingertips stroking your jaw. He twitched a little. You would’ve made a joking comment about him cumming _already_ , but the mist lapped at you, and you heard him let out a long, low groan. It grew in volume, in depth, and suddenly you remembered that _last_ time he’d come, Jack had been very keen on hiding him from sight.

 _“Ye **sssssss,”**_ he growled, as you felt the cum starting to fill your mouth. You swallowed, and he pulled his cock out from between your lips and there was no mistaking the thick liquid that began to hit your face. You shut your eyes, clearing your mouth just in time for him to slip himself back into you and fuck your mouth with rough, shallow strokes until he was satisfied.  

You had to keep your eyes shut, but you were still whimpering as Reaper’s mist kept touching you. All you could hear was the rustling sound of him shifting around. A cloth was suddenly wiping at your face, cleaning up the cum he’d left, and when you felt it was safe to do so, you opened your eyes, looking up.

A pair of red eyes glowed in the dark above you. Fear needled at your skin as you struggled in your bindings, and though your rational mind rushed to remind you that Reaper hadn’t killed you yet, you were still terrified by the blazing crimson of Reaper’s eyes.

 **“Scared?”** he drawled. More than usual, there was an inhuman edge to his voice. The mist pulled you back to your feet. A hand slipped between your legs, and Reaper’s fingers stroked at your clit before thrusting into you, fucking you slowly.

“I-I…”

It was all you could say. Your body was so sensitive now, desperate for an orgasm you were hoping he’d grant soon. He continued to play, thumb caressing your nub as he let his fingers stroke you idly.

**“You wanna get fucked, agent?”**

You nodded, gasping.

**“I want you to say it.”**

“Please,” you gasped. “Please, Reyes, I want you to fuck me, please!”

**“You wanna get fucked by your enemy?”**

“Yes!”

**“Good girl.”**

His hands slipped behind you and groped at your ass, skimming up your back before sliding over your breasts and beginning to tease your nipples. You shifted your hips, and suddenly you could feel your suit and shoes being carefully pulled off your body. Well, you were naked now. Reaper immediately dropped his hands to the backs of your thighs and gripped tightly, pulling your legs up and around his waist as he stepped closer. You could feel the head of his cock press against your folds, slick with cum and saliva, and he let it rub over your slit for a few moments, his hips rolling and teasing you.

“Please,” you whined.

He simply slipped himself inside you.

You muted a groan by biting your lip, your eyes closing as Reyes’ stomach pressed against you. He groan softly into your ear and rolled his hips against yours, his lips pressing into your cheek. Your nipples rubbed against his chestplate, and dimly you realised he had removed his coat and belts. His mouth moved to your neck, and as his hips began to rock against yours, his teeth dug into your neck and left little bites. They felt…sharp. Dangerously sharp.

 _Fuck_ , that shouldn’t have turned you on so much.  

His hands slipped beneath your knees and held you up with little effort, his cock slipping in and out of you at speed now. You felt the mist at your back, stroking across your skin, and as you moaned, it groped its way across your hips. Your breath caught when it flowed over your mound, teasing gently at your clit. You panted sharply, leaning against the wall and trying to buck into Reaper’s thrusts. It was difficult to move. Reaper was pressing against your chest, his mouth at your neck. His grip on your legs was hard as steel. You were really quite helpless in his arms and…that was not doing a damn thing to dampen your arousal.

And his _moaning_ in your ear was just _mean_.

The mist sucked on you again, and you stifled a cry, your mouth falling open. Shit, oh, you could feel the steadily growing pressure of an orgasm between your thighs. And Reaper had spent so much time teasing you this evening, you felt like you would cry if he didn’t let you cum after all this…

He slowed a little.

“Oh my god,” you whimpered, “oh god, Rea- Reyes, please fuck, I need to cum, I need to…”

 **“I’m finishing in you,”** he told you. You nodded furiously. His pace increased again, and the mist wrapped around your clit and sucked hard. **“Stay quiet, baby girl.”**

Easier said than done.

Somehow, the scream that had been making its way up your throat was suffocated, converted to a long, strangled whimper. The pressure uncurled, heat radiating through your body as you _finally_ came. Reaper moaned into your ear as your sex squeezed down tightly on his cock but he kept fucking you, rough and ruthless. As the rush of orgasm faded away, replaced by the sensation of sweat cooling on your skin, you found yourself listening to the wet glide of his length in and out of you. It was…you knew how it sounded, but in the dark, with nothing to stare at, nothing else to distract you, you were struck by just how _dirty_ it sounded.

You liked it.

Reaper gasped in your ear as you squeezed down on him, whimpering each time the mist licked at your oversensitive clit. His mouth left one side of your neck and switched to the other, his beard scratching across your skin.

 **“Legs around my waist,”** he growled, and you hurried to obey him. He leaned back, grabbing handfuls of your breasts, and his cock brushed your sweet spot.

“Nnnh!”

It was an embarrassingly strangled sound of pleasure, but Reaper laughed softly when he heard it. His thumbs played with your nipples as his cock started pounding at your sweet spot, his breathing laboured. You stammered out half-formed pleas as he fucked you. His thrusts were rough, working himself towards his own orgasm. Whether or not you came again wasn’t something he cared about. Reaper wanted to get off, and as his muffled growls vibrated into your skin and across the mist, you felt like he was close. His tongue flicked up your neck _and oh my god it was forked_.

Shit, shit, that was making you more aroused.

The mist slipped around your slit, teasing your perineum and across your ass. It didn’t penetrate. But it was licking you repeatedly with fast, hard strokes, matching Reaper’s pace, and if he left you hanging without letting you cum again-

Reaper’s mouth found yours, and he groaned into your lips. His hands left your breasts to brace against the wall. The sound of nails on stone came clearly in the dark quiet, but they were quickly drowned out by his next moan as his cock twitched inside you, his thrusts choppy and desperate. His tongue slid into your mouth as he kissed you again, and with another deep, long, vibrating groan, you felt the cool spurt of his cum filling you. His hips kept fucking, his teeth digging into your lip, until it was too much for him, and he pulled his cock out of you with a wet sound.

 **“Mmmm,”** he purred, a hand slipping up your belly. You panted, feeling a dull ache from where you hadn’t cum. And then you felt the cum dripping out of you, down your slit and onto the floor. **“A shame I don’t have more time.”**

“H-hey,” you protested weakly. “I...I was gonna…”

You heard the impact of him dropping to the floor as he slipped your thighs over his shoulders.

 **“If you can keep quiet again,”** he began, and then teased his tongue over your clit, **“you can cum.”**

His fingers slipped into you and began to fuck you, his lips sealing around your clit. You could feel your thighs shake as the wonderful pressure returned. Your toes curled, and you panted loudly, suppressing your groans as best you could.

“Reyes,” you whimpered, “fuck, oh god…”

 **“Mmm,”** he growled, buzzing over your nub. You bit your lip, eyes squeezing shut. The sensation of the forked tongue caressing your clit was strange, but oh, it was wonderful. His fingers were still stroking, pumping into you hard and fast.

“Reyes!”

His teeth nipped at you briefly, but he didn’t leave your clit for long. It took him only a moment to suck on you again, and the knot of pleasure just kept growing as you fought down your noises and whispered his name frantically. He moaned with every desperate ‘Reyes!’ that you gave him, and as you reached that tipping point, you dimly recalled the research you’d done on Gabe Reyes. Your thighs clenched tightly around his head, your orgasm washing over you.

“Gabriel!” you cried out, looking down in time to see the red eyes flare.

He slid your legs off his shoulders and stood, body pressing firmly into yours.

“Who told you that one?” he growled. Was he angry? Shit, had you-

“Research,” you panted. “And...Jack.”

“You robbed me of the chance to teach you my name,” he drawled. “I’m going to make sure you regret that the next time you meet me.”

You stiffened.

“Oh, don’t be afraid. I won’t hurt you. But you might not be coming at the end of it. Not unless you can beg me so nicely that I change my mind. Then again, maybe my name sounds so pretty when you’re using it to plead for mercy that I just keep on teasing.”

You felt a wave of heat follow his words, picturing yourself writhing on his fingers and tongue as he brought you to the brink and denied you a climax, again and again. _Fuck_ , that turned you on far too much.

“I think somebody likes that idea.”

His teeth dug into your neck, his tongue sweeping over your skin as he sucked roughly. You could feel from the pressure and the suction that this was going to leave a mark, and you moaned as the underside of his cock stroked over your clit.

Something beeped from a few feet away. He growled, frustrated, and stepped away from you.

“Looks like I have to skip out for now,” you heard him say. “Shame to leave you like this, but I’ve got business.”

You felt the mist release you and lower you to the floor.

“You’re just leaving?” you asked, trying to stand. Your legs didn’t like that idea. You had to sit down before they buckled.

“I have a job to do,” Reaper said. “But I’ll be back another day. This isn’t the last time.”

“What happens next time?” you found yourself asking.

“I already told you what happens next time,” he said with a dark laugh. “See you around, baby.”

“You’re such a fucking tease, Gabriel,” you whined.

You could’ve sworn you heard him suck in a breath, and then with a soft growl and a whistle of wind, the faint glow of red from his armour was gone. The light suddenly flicked on as he left, and you shielded your eyes from it with a wince. The bulb wasn’t bright, but after all this time in the dark, you found yourself blinded briefly.

Your commlink beeped.

_“Agent, this is 76, come in.”_

“Uh, hi Jack,” you managed, looking around. Your suit was on the floor with your boots, and you made your way over to it and picked it up.

 _“What do you mean by ‘uh, hi?”_ he demanded. _“Reaper was spotted leaving a building near your-”_

There was a pause. You looked around for your gun.

 _“I don’t like your co-ordinates and his,”_ Jack finally said. You bit your lip, pulling the suit up your legs as quietly as possible.

“Uh, what do you mean?” you asked, sliding your arms into the sleeves and pulling the suit over your shoulders. You were…sans underwear, but that was okay.

_“A little suspect that you were in the exact same building, agent.”_

His voice was level. He didn’t sound mad. But you knew that tone. It was the ‘I’m waiting’ tone. And, really, you could tell what he was thinking.

“Well,” you said, zipping up your suit. “I saw Reaper heading into a darkened building, and I followed him in.”

 _“Are you getting dressed?”_ Jack asked.

“…Yeah.”

_“What did he do?”_

“It should…sort of…speak for itself really.”

_“Agent, was it consensual?”_

“Oh yeah,” you assured him.

_“I’m sending a ship to pick you up. Hold position unless he comes back. Then shoot the bastard.”_

“I’m not shooting him!” you protested.

_“That man is a traitor and a Talon operative, you’re gonna shoot him.”_

“Yes sir.”

 _“I can’t believe that bastard fucked you again,”_ you heard him mutter.

“Jealous, sir?” you teased.

 _“Get back to base, take a shower, and replace your suit,”_ Jack ordered. _“If you’re going to rib me about whether or not I’m jealous, you and I are going to need to talk, understand?”_

“I-”

Shit, you’d either pissed him off or he was going to fuck you. Maybe both. You bit your lip.

_“Do I make myself clear, agent?”_

“Yes sir,” you said, pulling on your boots.

 _“You chased Reaper into a darkened building,”_ he sighed. _“What exactly was going through your head? What were you thinking?”_

“Last time we met, it wasn’t so bad!” you pointed out.

_“So you decided you wanted round 2?”_

“Well, not exactly.”

_“Agent, I’m sending the ship’s co-ordinates to you. Stay safe, and don’t do anything stupid.”_

“Yes sir.”


End file.
